uberstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
The Shop
About The Shop is your one stop spot for everything you need on the Uberstrike battlefield. From weapons and armor to holo skins and Charged Bots (you know those bots that can restore ammo, health or armor in the middle of a battle) even those pair of shades that you just have to have to look cool on the battlefield its all there. Buying Things In the shop you can buy all the things needed to surive on the UberStrike battlefield provided you have enough points or credits. You can earn points by defeating players in battle and you keep the points if you stay in the match until the time runs out. You can only get credits by paying with a valid credit card. Items are split up into 5 seperate categories, weapons and armor have more categories of there own that you will see when you click them. 1. New and Sale Items. This is the first page you will see when you enter the shop it shows you the latest items added to the shop, what is new, on sale, and hot. 2. Weapons. There are 7 different types of weapons. Melee, Machine Gun, Shotgun, Sniper, Splattergun, Cannons and Launchers. Each have their own unique abilities. 3. Armor. Armor provides AP and before the 4.5 update, DB. (Armor Points, Defense Bonus). The AP lessens the damage that health takes and the DB lessens the damage your Armor takes. There are 6 diffrent types of clothing, Head, Face, Hands, Body, Legs and Feet. Only the Body and Leg armor provide AP and DB the rest just look cool. DB was removed in the 4.5 update. 4. Quick Items. These items assist you on the battlefield. Other then Charged Bots (Removed in 4.5), there are Spring Grenades which allow you to throw down a trampoline that you can use to jump higher to get over obstacles, avoid enemy players and if you throw the Spring Grenade in the right place you can use it to catapult you friend or enemy sky high. If you catapult an enemy then you can get a better shot at them. 5. Holo. The holo allows you to completely change how your character looks. Some holo's came with a 20 precent AP (Armor Points) bonus before 4.5, which could be combined with body and leg armor AP to make higher AP. Currently, Holos only change your appearance, and add no AP. Tip Important notice for beginners: Just because you buy armor with high AP or a weapon that can take down a player in 1 shot dosen't mean you're pro. If you have no idea how to use your weapons (let alone aim) then what ever powerful weapon you just bought (Like AWP etc) is useless to you. Remember credits and the best stuff is NO substitue for skill. They may help you get kills, but they rarely get you more than 10 kills without any skill. Another notice for beginners: Saving up for a tier 3-4 gun is better than buying 4 tier 2 guns. However, if you want to get better at the game, buying tier 1 weapons is a great way to practice. Remember, spend your money wisely! *RENTING WEAPONS CONSTANTLY IS A BAD IDEA*